Wonder Olive
by eatalpaulaa
Summary: Bella e suas primas vão a festa de ano novo dos Cullen, para Rosalie e Alice está uma maravilha, mas será que alguém conseguira melhor a festa para Bella?
1. Capítulo Único

**YAY gemt *-* trago aqui, minha primeira one-shot EEEE lõl *corre em circulos*  
Fiz em homenagem a minha querida Susana, que fica me enxendo querendo que o Ed apareça para ter lemon em Simply Happens xD  
Contem Lemons, se você não gosta, fique longe!  
Espero que gostem, e quem ainda não lê, só ir no meu perfil e eu agradeceria se lessem Simply Happens *-***

Boa leitura!

**#Capítulo Único#**

- Porra Bella! Você TEM que ir à festa dos Cullen! - disse Rosalie.

- Não!

- Bella! É nossa primeira virada do ano depois que entramos para a faculdade! E estamos em Massachussets porque você não queria passar novamente em Londres com nossos pais, e agora que fomos convidadas para a festa dos Cullen...

- Você foi convidada Alice? – eu perguntei.

- Claro! Edward me convidou.

- Edward? – dissemos Rose e eu juntas.

- É! Ele é irmão de Emmett e Jasper! Engraçado como cada uma de nós conhece um dos irmãos Cullen não é? Eu conheço Edward, Rosalie conhece o Jasper e você conhece o Emmett!

- Sensacional. – revirei os olhos – De qualquer jeito, a festa é hoje e eu não comprei nenhuma roupa.

Alice e Rosalie trocaram um olhar divertido.

- Você não comprou, mas Rose e eu estávamos passeando no shopping...

- E achamos um vestido que pensamos que ficaria perfeito em você e...

- Compramos!

Típico delas.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu vou nessa festa com vocês! – quem sabe eu saísse da seca!

- Eu arrumo seu cabelo! – gritou Rosalie.

- E eu a maquiagem! – Alice foi até o banheiro e voltou depois de um tempo.

- Eu preparei um banho relaxante para você agora vá e coloque esse corpinho dentro da banheira por trinta minutos!

O banho foi realmente relaxante, mas na maior parte do tempo eu fiquei brincando com as espumas, e quando sai da banheira vi um fio vermelho ao lado da toalha, quando peguei a toalha vi que era uma calcinha, se é aquilo poderia ser chamado assim. Sabendo que Alice provavelmente me obrigaria a usar aquilo nem que fosse a força, coloquei e sai do banheiro envolta da toalha. Fui até o quarto de Alice e sentei na cadeira que ela me indicou.

- Vamos deixar a Bella perfeita Rosalie!

- Com certeza Alice, afinal é ano novo! Temos que arrumar alguém para beijar quando der meia noite.

- Eu apresento vocês ao Edward, ele é muito bonito, mas para mim é somente um amigo.

- Falo o mesmo sobre o Jasper.

- E eu sobre o Emm.

- Emm? Já está de intimidades com ele Bella? – Rose riu.

- Não Rose, ele é apenas meu amigo. Acho que você se daria bem com ele.

Depois da sessão "fazendo da Bella a Barbie", eu estava com o cabelo arrumado, maquiagem feita e dentro do vestido e ele era realmente lindo_*_. Tive que esperar Rose_*_ e Alice_*_ se arrumarem e saímos para ir à festa dos Cullen. Pegamos um táxi, porque como disse Alice:

_- Vamos encher a cara até não saber nossos nomes!_

Então voltar para casa dirigindo não seria uma boa idéia. Quando chegamos a casa deles, melhor dizendo, mansão, já podíamos ouvir o som e que já havia muita gente lá. Entramos e logo avistei Emm, que me viu também e veio em nossa direção.

- Bells você veio! – e me deu um de seus abraços de urso.

- Oi Emm! Deixe lhe apresentar minhas primas Alice e Rosalie.

Ele cumprimentou as duas, mas vi que seu olhar permaneceu em Rosalie.

- Rosalie! – um rapaz de cabelos loiros chegou até nos e abraçou Rose.

- Olá Jasper!

Ela nos apresentou e eu vi que Rose não tirava os olhos de Emmett. Quando virei para falar isso para Alice vi que ela também estava com o olhar fixo em Jasper, que retribuía. Elas mal chegam e já se arrumam? Porque isso nunca acontecia comigo? Já que eles estavam calados demais dei um empurrãozinho.

- Sabe garotos, minhas primas adoram dançar...

Antes que eu dissesse mais algumas coisa os quatro foram para a pista de dança que estava armada na parte de trás da mansão. Rápidos? IMAGINA! Um garçom passou por mim com uma bandeja de Manhattan* e eu peguei uma taça.

_*bebida com Bourbon, vermute Rosso e Angostura, de enfeite cereja em conserva*_

Bebi de uma vez só e comi a cereja, entreguei a taça para o garçom e fui dar uma volta pela mansão. Vi Alice e Jasper dançando, mas não avistei Rose e Emmett também não, ao lado da pista de dança havia um bar e um barman que fazia acrobacias com as bebidas. Sentado em um banco ao lado do bar avistei um homem de cabelos bronze. Ele estava com uma calça jeans preta e uma camisa branca com dois botões abertos. Ele estava com uma taça de Dry Martini* na mão, que logo acabou e ele pegou a azeitona com o palitinho e colocou na boca sensualmente.

_*bebida com gim, vermute Noylle pratt, de enfeite azeitonas*_

Ow, aquilo que senti foi atração à primeira vista! E a culpa foi de uma azeitona! Eu nunca fui do tipo de mulher atirada, que quando vê um homem gostoso se joga em cima, mas afinal hoje era o último dia do ano, e eu iria encher a cara e nem me lembraria dele amanhã. É Bella, TU VAI SAIR DA SECA MULHER! Fui em direção ao bar mas antes que eu chegasse ao gostoso da azeitona uma mulher ruiva se sentou no colo dele e o beijou, melhor dizendo, engoliu a boca dele. É Bella, TU NÃO VAI SAIR DA SECA MULHER! Dei meia volta antes que eles começassem a tirar a roupa, peguei nem sei qual bebida que estava na bandeja do garçom que passou e bebi. Fui à procura do banheiro, desviei de algumas pessoas que já estavam bêbadas e caindo pela casa e cheguei a um corredor com várias portas, abri a primeira e era o banheiro. Entrei e me olhei no espelho, à maquiagem ainda estava impecável, somente o batom havia saído um pouco, ao qual eu retoquei e sai do banheiro. Estava saindo para o corredor quando escutei um gemido alto e uma voz conhecida vinda de umas das portas.

_- Oohh Emmett!_

_- Isso, assim mesmo Rosalie_

Rosalie? Com Emmett? Assim tão rápido? OMG, sai rápido dali antes que ouvisse mais. Além de ver o único homem que me chamou atenção nessa festa com outra mulher, ainda tenho que ouvir como minha prima esta se _divertindo_ com meu amigo? Oh não, acho que é melhor eu...

- Olá!

Olhei para o lado e um loiro estava encostado na parede com uma bebida nas mãos me comendo com os olhos.

- Eh, oi.

Fui passar por ele, mas ele se colocou na frente e colocou a mão que não segurava a bebida em minha cintura.

- Calma ai docinho – ele não parecia bêbado, deveria ser imbecil naturalmente – Sou Mike. – Perguntei? Me importo? NÃO - E você? – tirei a sua mão de minha cintura e dei um passo para trás.

- Isabella.

Nunca que eu ia deixar que ele me chamasse de Bella! Não queria nem um pingo de intimidade.

- Bonito nome – ele deu um passo, ficando na minha frente novamente – Assim como você.

Ele colocou a mão em meu rosto e foi se aproximando, me preparei para lhe dar um tapa e uma joelhada nas _partes_, mas uma mão pegou em seu braço e o puxou para trás. Algo em meu intimo torcia para que fosse o gostoso da azeitona.

- Tire as mãos dela Newton.

Ah não, por favor, não me diz que é o...

- Tire você às mãos de mim Black!

Juro que se soubesse que Jacob estaria aqui eu teria ficado em casa! Aquele cara é um saco, não sai do meu pé desde o meu primeiro dia de faculdade...

_**#FLASHBACK#**_

_Eu estava procurando minha sala quando esbarrei com uma pessoa. Minhas coisas caíram no chão e quando fui me abaixar para pegar uma mão forte e morena me impediu._

_- Deixe que eu pego._

_Ele juntou minhas coisas e me entregou._

_- Prazer, Jacob Black. – apertei sua mão._

_- Isabella Swan. – olhei o relógio e vi que faltava muito pouco para a aula começar. – Desculpe, tenho que ir._

_- Tudo bem, a gente se vê por ai Bella..._

_Se eu dei a permissão de ele me chamar assim? NÃO. Agora, fale isso pra ele._

_- Oi Bella!_

_Eu estava saindo da faculdade em direção a meu carro e _não_ percebi Jacob a meu lado, afinal como eu ia perceber que ele estava me seguindo desde a hora que sai de minha sala? Puff!_

_- Oi Jacob._

_- Pode me chamar de Jake. - NÃO! – Eu estava pensando se você gostaria de sair comigo qualquer hora. – NÃO – Sabe, pra gente se conhecer melhor. – EU NÃO QUERO TE CONHECER MELHOR – Aceita?_

_- Não sei Jacob, eu e minhas primas ainda estamos nos adaptando no apartamento..._

_- Ótimo! Marcamos qualquer dia então._

_E ele saiu. Tipo WTF? Aquele menino tem problemas mentais. Isso mesmo, menino!_

_Vou acabar com esse Flashback antes que você se assuste com as coisas que esse retardado já me falou!_

_**#FIM DO FLASHBACK#**_

- Ela é minha Newton.

SUA BUNDA? Concordo plenamente...

- Cale a boca Black.

- Cala a boca você.

E voltamos ao primário...

_- _Eu vou dar na sua cara seu bosta...

PUTAQUEPARIU! Que _merda_ de virada de ano!

_- Mais Emm! Mais!_

Pelo menos alguém estava se divertindo...

**Rosalie PDV.**

- Sabe garotos, minhas primas adoram dançar...

Bella disse e Emmett me levou para a pista de dança. Eu não me importei nem com Alice e nem com Bella depois daquilo. O que? Elas já são grandinhas e EU QUERO MESMO É ME DIVERTIR! Depois de dançar um pouco eu perguntei onde era o banheiro e ele respondeu.

- Se quiser, tem um no meu quarto.

- Eu gostaria de ir então.

Antes de sair da pista de dança vi Alice dançando com Jazz, os dois pareciam envoltos por uma bolha. Mas não avistei Bella. Estaria ela em algum quarto assim como eu estava indo? NÃÃÃO Bella não era assim. Eu acho. Entramos no quarto de Emmett e era enorme, assim como a cama...

- O banheiro é ali.

Fui onde ele apontou e fui retocar a maquiagem. Conferi se não tinha esquecido as camisinhas... Estão aqui! Ok, agora ao ataque Rosalie, use o poder da loira! Sai do banheiro e ele estava sentado na cama, e tinha aberto alguns botões de sua camisa. Bom, muito bom... Fui e sentei em seu colo e coloquei as mãos em volta de seu pescoço, ele logo agarrou minha cintura.

- Sabe Emmett, a festa ainda está meio chata...

- Me chame de Emm, e eu posso mudar isso pra você.

E atacou minha boca com a sua. O beijo começou violento e cheio de desejo e eu estava começando a molhar a calcinha... E perdi-a de vez quando senti o volume nas calças de Emmett. Ele enfiou a mão por baixo de meu vestido, bem no ponto onde eu estava necessitando, ele gemeu em minha boca quando sentiu minha umidade. Ele apertou meu clitóris e eu gemi alto. Afastamos nossas bocas pela falta de ar, e ele me colocou no meio da cama ficando por cima de mim. Ele atacou meu pescoço enquanto sua mão brincava com minha intimidade, depois colocou um dedo dentro de mim, e depois outro, e mais outro, e começar a bombear.

- Oohh Emmett! – eu rebolava junto com sua mão.

- Isso, assim mesmo Rosalie.

Eu rapidamente comecei a desabotoar sua camisa e logo tirou os dedos de mim para tirá-la, tirou as calças também e ficou somente com uma boxer branca com algo dentro pedindo pra sair. CALMA AI, MAMÃE AQUI JÁ, JÁ TE ALIVIA. Ele me virou e abriu o zíper de meu vestido, pra puxá-lo de mim, me deixando somente de calcinha, que eu teria que jogar fora depois! Começou a distribuir beijos por minhas costas e logo eu me virei e abaixei sua boxer e PUTA MERDA como era grande. Peguei minha bolsa que estava no chão e peguei uma camisinha, ele foi com a intenção de pegar de mim, mas não deixei e coloquei-a nele lentamente, e depois apertei um pouco, somente para ele ficar ainda mais duro e Emm urrou e me jogou na cama logo penetrando fortemente em mim. Começou a se movimentar rapidamente e logo comecei a apertá-lo dentro de mim.

- Mais Emm! Mais!

E ele foi ainda mais forte, eu arranhava suas costas, o que deixaria uma boa marca. Eu ligo? NÃO! Estou tendo o melhor sexo da minha vida, deixar minha marca é essencial! Eu explodi e logo o senti se juntando a mim. Eu estava vendo fogos de artifícios em minha mente, E NÃO ERA MEIA NOITE AINDA! Algo me dizia que esse ano seria realmente bom.

**Bella PDV.**

Jacob e o tal Mike estavam quase brigando na minha frente. Isso QUASE! Que maricas! Estava quase saindo dali quando vieram alguns barulhos de um quarto, e não eram de Rose e Emm... Ah, só falta ser da...

_- Ow Alice, porra!_

... Alice e do Jasper. Ah não, ai era sacanagem com minha cara já porra!

**Alice PDV.**

- Ow Alice, porra!

Eu nem percebi QUANDO isso aconteceu... Ta bom eu percebi sim! Eu e Jasper estávamos dançando e sabe, estava uma GRANDE tensão ali... E a gente foi ao quarto dele tirar ela, simples! E eu tão gentil, achando que ele estava com mais tensão cai de boca pra aliviá-la! Jasper gemia enquanto eu o colocava fundo em minha boca, e com as mãos brincava com suas bolas. De repente ele me puxou colocou uma camisinha rapidamente ergueu meu vestido e me penetrou.

- Porra! – gritei.

Como eu amo homem com atitude! Jasper mordeu meu ombro e subia para meu pescoço enquanto ia fundo em mim. Não demorou muito para nosso alívio chegar. E que alívio!

**Bella PDV.**

Sai rápido daquele maldito corredor.

- Ei Bella. – falaram os idiotas e me virei bruscamente.

- O que é? – gritei.

- Aonde vai? – perguntou Jacob.

- Longe de vocês idiotas! E nem pensem em vir atrás de mim.

Sai para o jardim e vi que o não tinha ninguém no bar além do barman. Fui até lá e me sentei, não onde quase vi os dois se comendo, óbvio.

- Aceita uma bebida? – perguntou o barman, ele era bonitinho, se eu não conseguisse nada melhor poderia ver se ele queria me mostrar seu _mixing_!

- Claro!

Ele colocou algumas coisas em um copo, e mexeu um pouco e me entregou.

- Tome, criado por mim mesmo. La Dolce Vita, contém vodca, xarope de melão e de morango, e também Aperol.

Até parece que eu liguei pro que ele disse. Tem vodca? TÔ BEBENDO! Tomei um gole e era muito bom, meio doce, mas ao mesmo tempo muito forte. Senti que alguém sentou ao meu lado e quando virei para ter certeza de que não era nenhum dos idiotas com quem me deparo? O GOSTOSO DA AZEITONA! Agora tão perto pude ver melhor seu lindo rosto. Quase falei "Porra, seus pais fizeram bem o trabalho hein". E isso que eu ainda nem estava bêbada! Ele tinha olhos verdes e seu cabelo bronze estava muito bagunçado. Bufei imaginado que foi a ruiva que causou isso. Falando no diabo...

- Eddieeeeeeeeeee...

Juro que o "e" não acabava... Virei de uma vez à taça de não lembro o que, e pedi outra.

- Já falei que não gosto dessa porra de apelido Vic!

Sua voz era... Era... PORRA, MOLHEI MINHA CALCINHA! Melhor dizendo MOLHEI O FIO QUE TÁ ENFIADO NA MINHA BUNDA! Acho que isso explica como sua voz era.

- Ai Edward, deixe de ser chato!

Edward? Então era ele o irmão de Emm e Jasper! Não seria perfeito se eu ficasse com ele? Rosalie com Emm, Alice com Jasper, e eu com Edward! Se não fosse pela vadia ruiva...

- E você deixe de ser vadia.

Concordo plenamente que ela é uma... Peraí, foi o Edward que falou isso? Olhei para o lado e tinha sido mesmo! Ela olhava para ele com raiva, de repente virou-se e saiu andando nos seus saltos. Cai, cai, cai! Pensei mentalmente. E não é que a vadia caiu mesmo? Bem em cima de um dos garçons, fazendo com que seu vestido ficasse todo manchado. Ponto pra Bella! Escutei uma risada, corrigindo, uma linda risada ao meu lado. Olhei para o lado e Edward estava rindo da cena, de repente ele olhou para mim e deu um sorriso torto.

COMO SE RESPIRA MESMO?

- Acho que não lhe conheço ainda. – ele usou um tom sedutor, PUTAQUEPARIU, derreti – Sou Edward Cullen, e você?

- Bella Swan. – SIM, ele pode me chamar de Bella!

Ele pegou minha mão e deixou um beijo ali enquanto olhava em meus olhos.

- Prazer Bella. Você por acaso não seria amiga de Emmett?

- Sim, foi ele que me convidou. – ele sorriu.

- Tenho que agradecê-lo então.

Aposto que virei um pimentão agora.

- John – ele falou com o barman – faça um Mastroianni* para mim e para essa linda moça a meu lado.

*bebida com vodca, morangos, tabasco e pimenta-branca*

Se tinha como eu ficar ainda mais vermelha, eu fiquei!

Bebemos nossas bebidas rapidamente e agora o álcool começava a mexer com meu sistema.

- Gostaria de dançar Bella?

- Claro!

Ele pegou minha mão e me levou para a pista de dança, bem na hora em que começou a tocar uma música mais suave. Edward olhou em meus olhos e segurou em minha cintura, me deixando colada a ele, e eu passei meus braços por seu pescoço, aproveitando e passando a mão em seu cabelo. Ele fechou os olhos e começamos a nos movimentar em uma dança calma. Ele abriu os olhos e me fitou intensamente.

- Daqui a pouco irá acontecer à contagem, gostaria de ficar em um lugar que consigamos ver melhor os fogos? – se isso significa seu quarto...

- Sim.

Ele pegou minha mão e me levou para dentro da casa, subimos para o andar de cima e entramos em um quarto. O quarto dele. Vontade louca de fazer uma dança da vitória viu! Fomos até a janela, e saímos para a pequena varanda que tinha ali, logo escutamos o DJ começar a fazer a contagem. Encostei-me na grade que havia ali e Edward ficou ao meu lado.

_- CINCO... QUATRO... TRÊS..._

Edward se virou para mim e me puxou de frente para ele, passando suas mãos por minha cintura e me prendendo ali. COMO SE EU QUISESSE SAIR!

_- DOIS..._

Fomos nos aproximando e eu fechei os olhos e entreabri a boca em expectativa.

_- UM..._

Nossas bocas se tocaram e a língua de Edward entrou em minha boca.

_- FELIZ ANO NOVO!_

Assim como os fogos, Edward e eu explodimos em um beijo avassalador. Uma corrente elétrica se apossou de meu corpo enquanto o beijava e me agarrei nele, puxando seus cabelos e ouvindo um lindo gemido sair de sua boca. Separamo-nos por falta de ar e os olhos deles estavam escurecidos, e eu gostei daquilo.

- Feliz Ano Novo. – eu disse.

- Ótimo, eu diria.

E atacou minha boca novamente, me empurrando para dentro do quarto e logo me jogando na cama e ficando por cima. Passou a mão por meu corpo desejando-o e apertou minha cintura. Eu tirei a boca da sua, e ele fez um caminho de beijos e mordidas até meu colo. Virei-me para ele abrir o zíper do vestido, o que ele fez rapidamente e o jogou longe. Antes que eu me virasse novamente ele começou a passar a mão em minhas costas, desde o pescoço, passando por minha bunda e apertando minhas coxas. PORRA! Ele me virou gentilmente e retirou minha calcinha. 'Alívio' não tenho mais um fio enterrado no bunda. E ainda bem que eu havia me depilado! Ele mordiscou minha coxa, me fazendo gemer. Ele foi subindo e respirou fundo quando chegou onde eu necessitava dele.

- Cheiro maravilhoso... Vamos ver como é o gosto.

E passou a língua por toda minha intimidade me fazendo gemer alto dessa vez, e meu corpo se contorcer ansiando por mais.

- Edward! – gritei.

- Maravilhoso, um manjar dos deuses Bella.

Ele sugou meu clitóris, _forte. _E como aquilo era bom PORRA! Depois subiu sua boca lentamente até meus seios, rodeou um mamilo com a língua e depois começou a chupá-lo, e fez à mesma coisa com o outro. Ele colocou dois dedos na minha entrada, deslizou para dentro e começou a bombear forte enquanto outro dedo fazia movimentos em meus lábios inferiores. Não demorou muito para eu vir e depois que explodi, ele tirou os dedos de mim e os chupou, olhando bem nos meus olhos. Eu gemi.

- Edward, por favor.

Ele sorriu torto e se apressou em tirar suas roupas, logo ele estava nu e colocando uma camisinha. O puxei para cima de mim e ele se posicionou em minha entrada. VAI QUE HOJE TÁ DE GRAÇA! Ele colocou somente a cabecinha dentro e depois tirou rindo e eu rosnei frustrada.

- Edward!

- O que você quer Bella? – ele fazia um caminho pela minha intimidade de vai e vem, meu corpo já se contorcia ansiando estar completa.

- Você!

- Você me tem Bella.

E me penetrou de uma vez só. Eu acredito que nossos gemidos nessa hora podiam ser ouvidos até no estado vizinho! Uma onda enorme de prazer tomou conta de mim e eu arranhei suas costas, o puxando mais para mim. Ele penetrava forte em mim e eu queria mais.

- Mais... Forte Edward!

Ele grunhiu e continuou ainda mais forte.

- Tão... Fodidamente apertada e perfeita...

Eu sentia espasmos e senti que logo chegaria...

- Estou quase...

Ele rodeou meu clitóris com o dedo e eu gozei, mais algumas estocadas e ele também o fez. Caímos deitados na cama, um ao lado do outro e Edward me puxou para perto dele, passei meu braço por seu corpo e dormimos abraçados. Acordei e lembranças da noite passada preencheram minha mente e um sorriso bobo surgiu em meus lábios. EU DURMI COM O GOSTOSO DA AZEITONA! Alice e Rose teriam dormido aqui também? Virei-me na cama e vi Edward dormindo como um anjo ao meu lado. Passei a mão lentamente por seu rosto e meu coração pareceu inflar com algo que eu ainda não sabia o que era, mas não queria que acabasse. Edward acordou e fixou seus lindos olhos em mim, enquanto um sorriso brotava em seu rosto.

- Bom dia Bella.

- Bom dia Edward.

Constrangida por estar nua, me levantei rapidamente e coloquei novamente meu vestido, a calcinha eu deixei pra lá. Edward estava pegando uma roupa em seu guarda roupa também, e quando viu que não coloquei a calcinha disse.

- Não vai colocar? – fiz que não com a cabeça enquanto calçava os sapatos – Ótimo, fica pra mim então.

Olhei atônica enquanto ele pegava a calcinha e colocava em cima de seu criado-mudo. Vendo minha expressão disse.

- Sabe, pra recordar.

Eu não acredito que ia dizer isso mas...

- Se foi tão bom assim, podemos repetir.

EU NÃO FALEI AQUILO. Eu deveria estar _muito_ vermelha. É Bella, agora você fica vermelha, mas na hora... Vou deixar esse fato pra lá. Edward abriu um sorriso torto e veio até mim, mordendo o lóbulo de minha orelha e falando.

- Você pode ter certeza que vamos repetir, _minha_ Bella.

Minha Bella? Alguém chame um médico que eu vou desmaiar!

- Err, acho que está na hora de ir para casa.

- Não precisa ir já... – ele fez um beicinho fofo, vontade de morder... E foi o que eu fiz!

- Tenho sim.

- Você veio de carro?

- Não, eu e minhas primas viemos de táxi.

- Primas?

- Sim, Rosalie e Alice.

- Você é prima de Alice? – ele sorriu e eu assenti – E essa Rosalie não é amiga de Jasper? – eu ri.

- Sim, são elas mesmas. – ele riu também – Coincidência?

- Talvez destino. – ele sorriu e me puxou para um beijo.

A corrente elétrica passou por mim novamente. Será que ele sentia aquilo também? Nos separamos e eu peguei minha bolsa pronta para ir embora.

- Me deixe levá-la em casa pelo menos.

Tem como negar alguma coisa para um homem desses?

- Tudo bem.

Fomos até a garagem e ele abriu a porta de um Volvo prata pra mim, entrei e logo ele tomou a direção. Perguntou onde eu morava e logo estávamos no apartamento meu e das meninas.

- Obrigada Edward.

- Sem problemas Bella.

Quando fiz menção de sair ele falou.

- Nem um beijo de despedida?

Eu sorri e me virei dando-lhe um longo beijo. Sai do carro e fechei a porta, e ele abaixou o vidro.

- Pretende fazer algo hoje Bella?

- Nada que esteja programado.

- Perfeito. Passo te pegar às seis!

E saiu, me deixando parada na calçada estática. Entrei em casa ainda desnorteada, e fui direto para meu quarto e cai na cama. Aquele ano seria melhor do eu poderia imaginar, e tudo começou por causa da azeitona... Oh Bella, você está sem calcinha, pelo amor se controle, não quer perder o vestido também né?

**#FIM#**

* * *

_* : Sets de roupas delas no meu perfeil!_

_N/B: Juro que eu me raxei de ri =) Cara ta quente... Liguem os ventiladores de ar-condicionado meu povo u_u Morra autora phoda, inveja de você! Mimi Vou roubar seu cérebro u.u xD Parabéns meu bem x3 Adorei '-'_

_weee, minha primeira one-shot *-*  
espero que tenham gostadooo :D  
e por favor comentem *-*_

_beijins da Paula x3_


	2. Extra

**#Extra#**

Edward havia me convidado para jantar hoje, e mais uma vez Alice e Rosalie estavam me arrumando.

- É só um jantar Alice!

- Eu sei que é só um jantar, mas você tem que ir maravilhosa!

- Ok, cadê a roupa?

- Aqui!

Rosalie trouxe uma blusa e uma calça para mim, e na outra mão segura os sapatos.

- Não é vestido hoje? Milagre!

- Coloque logo Bella. – Rose revirou os olhos.

- Pronto, coloque a roupa que já terminei seu cabelo. Ela havia prendido meu cabelo em um coque, com alguns fios soltos, deixando a franja de fora, e depois a prendendo ao lado com uma presilha de diamantes dela. Sim, diamantes, Alice era fascinada por jóias. Revirei os olhos.

Logo eu estava pronta e esperando Edward me pegar, literalmente... Mas por incrível que pareça, desde nosso... Ãhn, encontro no ano novo, ele não fez nada mais do que me levar para sair e me beijar, nós não tivemos... Relações depois daquilo. Bella, você precisa parar de se constranger com isso, no ano novo você não ficou nada constrangida enquanto Edward...

- Bella, você não acha que Edward está demorando demais para te pedir em namoro?

Isso era uma coisa que me magoava... Será que ele não quer nada sério comigo? Será que ele somente sai comigo, para irmos para a cama, e depois ele me largar? Oh, pare de paranóia Bella, ele é tão gentil com você... Nunca tenta ultrapassar limites... E eu não iria reclamar também... Rubor cobriu meu rosto, e me preocupei em responder a pergunta de Rosalie ao invés de ter certos pensamentos...

- Eu não sei Rose, talvez ele não esteja pronto para pedir ainda...

- Não está pronto? A Bella, por favor, faz três semanas que vocês saem e nada!

- Mas estamos nos conhecendo...

- Vocês já se conhecem _bem_ demais Bells.

- Deixe de implicar com a Bella Rose. – disse Alice – Aposto que Edward não vai demorar em pedi-la em namoro.

- Eu espero Alice. – eu disse.

- Você gosta dele Bella? – Rosalie perguntou.

- Eu gosto...

- Você o ama Bella? – Alice sorria para mim.

É claro que elas já sabiam, estava estampado em minha cara cada vez que ele me chamava para sair, cada vez que ele me ligava...

- Vocês sabem que sim.

Elas riram.

- Mas é bom ouvir também. – Alice me abraçou - Fico feliz por isso Bella.

- Mas, e se ele não gostar de mim como eu gosto dele?

- Se isso acontecer, ele é muito idiota. – Rosalie disse – E eu vou lhe chutar onde dói mais também.

**Edward PDV.**

- E se ela não gostar de mim como eu gosto dela? – perguntei aos rapazes.

- Se isso acontecer, querido irmão – Emmett deu leves tapinhas em minhas costas – Você se fodeu.

- Você sabe como ajudar Emmett. – revirei os olhos.

- Não escute ele Edward, é claro que ela gosta de você.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza Jasper? – suspirei.

- Edward, o único que não percebe que ela te ama, é você! Ela te olha com amor meu irmão, você está tonto demais e não vê.

- Isso é coisa da sua cabeça Jazz...

- Tudo bem, eu tentei, vamos Emm!

- Obrigado por me ajudarem.

- Sem problemas Edie. – olhei feio para Emmett, ele sabia que eu odiava aquele apelido – Você está meio chato ultimamente, acho que é falta de sexo, espero que fique feliz depois de hoje.

- Saiam logo daqui.

Jasper revirou os olhos.

- Você vai pegar a Bella primeiro Edward, depois Emmett e eu vamos fazer companhia para nossas namoradas.

Os dois se olharam e movimentaram suas sobrancelhas para cima e para baixo.

- Afinal, porque você ainda não pediu Bella em namoro? – Emmett perguntou.

- Eu já falei, eu não sei se ela iria aceitar namorar comigo sem me conhecer direito, Bella não parece esse tipo de garota. Então eu tratei de deixá-la me conhecer totalmente para finalmente pedi-la em namoro.

- Cara, isso foi gay.

- Cala a boca Emmett!

Peguei meu carro e fui até a casa das garotas. Toquei a campainha e logo Bella abriu-a sorridente para mim. Meu coração perdeu uma batida com a visão daquela linda mulher. Ela estava linda, assim como todas as vezes que saímos, assim como ela é. Linda, perfeita...

- Olá Edward.

Acho que me esqueci de cumprimentá-la... Mas vendo ela tão linda meu corpo reage com as partes mais baixas e não com o cérebro.

- Olá Bella. Está linda hoje, como sempre.

Dei um beijo em sua bochecha, e ela corou.

- Vamos?

- Claro.

Peguei em sua mão e a conduzi ao carro e abri e fechei a porta para ela. Dei a volta e entrei do lado do motorista, seu delicado perfume já me atingindo, como todas às vezes.

- Aonde vamos hoje?

- Hoje eu vou lhe mostrar meus dotes... – ela corou profundamente agora – culinários.

- Então vamos à sua casa? – um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seus lábios, assim como nos meus.

- Sim, espero que não se importe.

- Não... Os meninos estarão lá?

- Eu acho que nesse momento eles já estão na sua casa.

- Oh. – ela exclamou e deu um pequeno aceno com a cabeça.

Será que ela não gostou da idéia de ficar sozinha comigo em casa? Você é muito imbecil mesmo Edward...

- Alguma coisa errada Edward? – ela me olhava preocupada.

- Não, por quê?

- Você pareceu ficar com uma expressão triste de repente...

Então ela reparava em mim? Talvez Jasper pudesse mesmo estar certo, talvez ela goste de mim como eu gosto dela... Chegamos à minha casa e eu fui abrir a porta do carro para ela. Peguei sua mão e a guiei para dentro, levei-a a até a cozinha, onde eu já havia arrumado tudo, e somente faltava tirar a lasanha do forno.

- Espero que goste de lasanha.

- Eu amo lasanha.

Os olhos dela brilharam. Ao menos eu havia acertado no prato!

- Sente-se que eu já vou tirá-la do forno e lhe servir Bella.

Ela sentou e antes de tirar a lasanha eu coloquei vinho em sua taça e na minha. Ela me agradeceu e eu finalmente tirei a lasanha. Seu cheiro preencheu toda a cozinha rapidamente, e modéstia parte, parecia maravilhosa.

- Parece maravilhosa Edward.

Ela lê pensamentos?

- Eu acho que está, porque eu fiz pensando na mulher mais linda desse mundo.

Coloquei a lasanha sobre a mesa e sentei ao lado dela, ela sorria fraco. Peguei em seu queixo e contornei seus lábios com meu dedo.

- Você, Bella.

Seus olhos pareciam sorrir para mim, e cada vez mais eu acreditava que Jasper estava certo. Que ela me amava como eu a amava. Fui me aproximando de seu rosto, e ela se aproximou também. Logo fechei minha boca sobre a sua, ela tocou meu lábio com sua língua, e fiquei feliz que ela queria profundar o beijo tanto quanto eu. A beijei com amor, carinho, tentei transmitir com aquele beijo todas as coisas boas que Bella trouxe a minha vida. Quando nos separamos eu tinha um sorriso estampado no rosto, e ela corava.

- Vamos comer!

Servi-nos e começamos a comer, enquanto comíamos conversamos sobre trivialidades, e eu não deixava passar nem um mínimo movimento que ela fazia. Como ela movimentava os talheres no ar enquanto falava, como ela fechava os olhos a cada pedaço de lasanha que colocava na boca, como ela parecia apreciar o vinho em sua boca... Sua linda boca... Como ela corava, cada vez que me pegava olhando de soslaio para ela... Tantos pequenos detalhes, que faziam meu coração aumentar o amor que tinha por essa preciosidade que estava ao meu lado. A cada gesto eu tinha mais certeza que queria ter ela em minha vida. Para sempre. Depois que terminamos de jantar, eu enchi nossas taças com mais vinho e fomos para a sala, ela sentou-se no sofá. Fui até o som e liguei-o, e a música que eu havia programado começou a tocar. Olhei para ela, que sorria em reconhecimento.

- É a música que dançamos no ano novo.

- Sim.

Fui até ela e ofereci minha mão, deixamos o vinho de lado e começamos uma dança lenta. Quando a música começou eu cantei uma parte para ela.

"I remember what you wore in our first day"  
_Eu me lembro do que você vestiu no nosso primeiro encontro_

"You came into my life"

_Você entrou em minha vida_

"And I thought "hey, you know, this could be something"

_E eu pensei: "Hey, sabe, isso poderia ser alguma coisa"_

Ela sorria lindamente para mim, e meu coração perdeu algumas batidas. Como na primeira vez que dançamos, ela enroscou seus dedos em meus bagunçados cabelos.

"So maybe it's true that I can't live without you"  
_Então, talvez seja verdade que eu não posso viver sem você._

Olhei intensamente em seus olhos, tentando transmitir com meu olhar que aquilo não era somente a letra de uma música, que aquilo vinha de meu coração. Ela sorria para mim e cantou.

"I remember every look upon your face"  
_Lembro-me de cada olhar ao seu rosto_

Ela olhava para mim com a mesma intensidade no olhar, eu toquei nossos lábios rapidamente e continuei.

"The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste"

_O seu jeito de revirar os olhos, o seu sabor__  
_  
"You make it hard for breathing"

_Você torna difícil respirar_

Eu a puxei para mais perto de mim, até estarmos totalmente colados, nós encostamos nossas testas uma na outra e fechamos os olhos. Sua voz doce acompanhou a minha.

"'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away"

_Porque quando eu fecho os olhos eu vou longe__  
_

"I think of you and everything's ok"

_Penso em você e tudo fica bem__  
_

"I'm finally now believing"  
_Agora finalmente eu estou acreditando_

Nós abrimos os olhos ao mesmo tempo, e um sorriso brotou em nossos lábios. Realmente, agora finalmente eu estou acreditando. Beijamo-nos, e agora eu podia ver o que Jasper falou, ela me beijava transmitindo seu _amor._ Meu coração deu cambalhotas no meu peito. Quando necessitamos respirar eu beijei cada pedaço de seu rosto, adorando-o. Bella passava suas delicadas mãos em meu rosto, parecendo decorar cada linha. Eu a soltei de meu aperto e ela fez um beicinho.

- Eu já volto Bella.

Dei um beijo em seu nariz e fui até meu quarto. Peguei a pequena caixinha de veludo que estava em minha cômoda, e antes de voltar para a sala mandei uma mensagem para Emmett.

**De: Edward  
Para: Emmett**

_Emmett, será que vocês poderiam dormir ai hoje?_

Esperei um pouco e a resposta de Emmett chegou.

**De: Emmett  
Para: Edward**

_Pode deixar, aqui está interessante mesmo...  
Se divirta com a Bella hahaha (6)_

Quando estava saindo do quarto meu telefone tocou novamente. Era outra mensagem.

**De: Emmett  
Para: Edward**

_E use camisinha, sou muito novo para ser tio!_

Revirei os olhos e desliguei o celular, só para não correr o risco de Emmett nos interromper. Apertei a caixinha em minha mão e a coloquei em meu bolso. Ela vai aceitar, ela vai aceitar... Quando cheguei à sala Bella estava deitada no sofá com os olhos fechados, e sua cabeça mexia conforme a musica que agora tocava. Aproximei-me silenciosamente dela e me ajoelhei ao seu lado. Dei um leve beijo e ela sorriu contra minha boca.

- Você demorou.

- Desculpe, eu tinha que pegar uma coisa...

Ela se sentou e eu continuei ajoelhado ao seu lado. Peguei sua mão e fiz movimentos circulares com meu dedo... Eu estava nervoso. As dúvidas voltaram para minha mente, mas a lembrança de momentos atrás me deu a confiança que precisava.

- Bella, quando nos conhecemos, - ela corou em vermelho vivo e abaixou o olhar, peguei seu queixo e a fiz olhar para mim – Eu diria que ãhn, apressamos as coisas – ela ficou séria de repente.

- Nós já havíamos bebido Edward, você não tem o que se desculpar também... Eu entendo que talvez você tenha se arrependido...

Espera, ela acha que eu fiquei arrependido? Aquela foi a melhor noite da minha vida!

- Bella, eu não me arrependo de nada daquela noite.

- Não? – seu olhar continha... Esperança?

- Naquela noite eu conheci a mulher mais maravilhosa do mundo Bella – ela deu um sorriso tímido – A mulher mais inteligente, carinhosa, gentil e linda, do mundo inteiro. – ela riu.

- E eu conheci o gostoso da azeitona.

- Gostoso da azeitona? – arqueei uma sobrancelha.

Agora era a hora que ela falava que gosta de mim como amigo, mas gosta de verdade desse _'gostoso da azeitona'_? Eu não posso acreditar que iria perdê-la para esse idiota da azeitona! Um rosnado se formou em meu peito e perguntei bruscamente.

- Quem é esse cara?

Eu não sei por que, mas ela riu da minha expressão, ela riu _muito_.

- É você Edward!

Ela riu ainda mais, e minha expressão deveria ser cômica. Como assim era eu?

- Como?

Ela controlou o riso e passou um dedo por meus lábios, me fazendo tremer.

- A primeira vez que te vi na festa, você estava pegando a azeitona do seu Martini, e colocando-a na boca. Devo dizer que aquilo me seduziu.

Dei um sorriso torto. Então era por isso que eu era o gostoso da azeitona... Adorei saber que ela me chamou de gostoso, e ainda mais que a seduzi.

- E por que você não foi falar com o _'gostoso da azeitona'_? – ela riu e depois ficou seria.

- Eu ia, mas quando estava chegando perto, a tal Vic pulou no seu colo e engoliu sua boca.

Fiquei com mais raiva daquela vadia por ter feito isso.

- Realmente uma pena ela ter feito aquilo. Lastimável, se ela não tivesse feito, eu teria aproveitado mais sua companhia na festa.

Ela corou e resolvi voltar ao ponto central da noite.

- Como eu ia dizendo... Depois de conhecer essa mulher maravilhosa que é você, eu gostaria de saber uma coisa.

Peguei a caixinha em meu bolso e abri, revelando o anel para ela, que abriu a boca em um perfeito 'O' e colocou uma mão no lugar de seu coração. Estaria o coração dela tão acelerado como o meu? Estaria ele acelerado por estar feliz ou por ter que recusar? Urgh, pare com esses pensamentos idiotas e pergunte logo Edward!

- Bella, você é a melhor coisa em minha vida, meu ano só começou maravilhoso por ter você ao meu lado. E meus dias só serão assim se você continuar ao meu lado. Bella, eu te amo, aceita namorar seu _'gostoso da azeitona'_?

Ela soltou um risinho e sorria brilhantemente para mim.

- Sim. E eu também te amo.

PUTA QUE PARIU, ELA DISSE SIM! E DISSE QUE ME AMA TAMBÉM PORRA! Eu estava totalmente rebolando em meus pensamentos , mas ai eu lembrei que deveria colocar o anel nela. Retirei-o da caixinha e peguei sua mão direita, colocando o anel em seu dedo anelar. Dei um leve beijo em sua mão, olhando-a nos olhos. Ela colocou as mãos ao lado do meu rosto e me puxou até seu rosto me beijando. Quando precisamos respirar eu me sentei no sofá e a puxei para meu colo e ataquei sua boca novamente.

Nossas línguas travavam uma batalha em que nenhuma das partes iria ganhar e enquanto uma mão segurava sua nuca a prendendo comigo, a outra passeava por sua perna. Meu pau começava a endurecer e Bella pareceu notar, ela saiu do meu colo e uma sensação ruim de abandono tomou conta de mim. Mas durou pouco tempo porque Bella voltou, mas dessa vez com uma perna de cada lado no meu corpo. Ela me beijou novamente e forçou seu quadril no meu, fazendo com que eu gemesse em sua boca com a sensação. Ela passava suas unhas em meus braços, me causando tremores e minha ereção queria rasgar a calça. Impulsionei forte meu quadril contra o dela, que gemeu alto em minha boca e mordeu meu lábio inferior o puxando. Abri meus olhos e encontrei os dela, normalmente castanho chocolate, escurecido de desejo. Segurei em sua cintura e nos levantei, ela rapidamente colocou suas pernas ao redor do meu quadril, prensando meu pau em seu centro que parecia exalar calor. Ela começou a distribuir beijos, lambidas e mordidas por meu pescoço enquanto eu nos levava para meu quarto. Quando cheguei a meu quarto, me joguei na cama com ela ficando por baixo. Ela começou a abrir os botões da minha camisa, que logo foi jogada para qualquer canto do quarto. Eu sai de cima dela e fiquei ao lado enquanto ela tirava a blusa eu tirava a calça. Quando eu estava somente com a boxer a empurrei deitada e abri o botão de sua calça tirando e jogando-a longe também. Agora ela só estava de calcinha e eu quase babei com a visão que tinha de seu corpo. Passei as mãos por suas pernas e fui subindo até chegar a seus seios. Eles cabiam perfeitamente em minhas mãos e eu os apertei um pouco. Bella gemeu e fechou os olhos. Desci minha boca até seu mamilo e fiz círculos com minha língua. Senti-a tremer em baixo de mim. Bella segurava em meus cabelos me mantendo ali. Mordisquei e chupei seu seio e depois dei o mesmo tratamento para o outro.

- Edward – ela falou ofegante – eu preciso de você dentro de mim. E porra, AGORA!

Juro que quase gozei com a Bella dominante que surgiu agora. Fui descendo e beijando seu corpo até chegar à calcinha, que eu arranquei, melhor dizendo, rasguei e joguei para o lado.

- Se toda vez que transarmos eu perder uma calcinha, vou deixar a Victoria's Secret mais rica do que já é.

Subi por seu corpo até chegar à orelha.

- Simples, pare de usar calcinha quando for me encontrar.

Eu não deveria ter dito aquilo.

- Porraaaaaa! – eu gritei **muito** alto.

Bella havia colocado a mão por dentro de minha boxer e apertou meu pau. Eu vou entrar em combustão instantânea, eu vou! Ela então mordiscou o lóbulo de minha orelha e sussurrou.

- Somente se você parar de usar boxer também.

- Você não deveria me provocar desse jeito Bella.

Rosnei e arranquei minha boxer, peguei uma camisinha no criado-mudo e rapidamente revesti meu pau. Olhei maliciosamente para Bella e ela rosnou para mim. Aquilo foi o fim. Fiquei bom cima dela e me posicionei em sua entrada, ela mordeu o lábio inferior e colocou as mãos em meus ombros. Entrei vagarosamente nela, tão lento que doía. Quando fiquei totalmente dentro dela nós gememos. Eu sai de dentro dela e ela soltou um muxoxo, e dessa vez eu estoquei para dentro. Ela gritou e arqueou o corpo, arranhando de meus ombros até meu pescoço. Aquilo ia deixar marcas... Quem liga? Ela é minha namorada, MI-NHA! Sim, eu sou possessivo. Comecei a me movimentar e ela gemia meu nome. Os movimentos ficaram mais rápidos e quando Bella se libertou gemeu meu nome. Aquilo só ajudou para eu ficar na borda e gozar. Sai de dentro dela e joguei a camisinha fora. Deitei ao seu lado e ela sorria para mim.

- Eu te amo. – sussurrou.

Fechei os olhos e deixei meu coração absorver aquelas palavras.

- Eu também te amo Bella.

Ela encostou seus lábios levemente nos meus. Eu puxei o lençol para cima de nós e a puxei para mim, aquela foi a melhor noite de sono que tive. Quando acordei Bella ainda dormia, me levantei sem acordá-la, coloquei uma cueca e desci para preparar nosso café... Quando os waffles e as panquecas já estavam quase prontos senti duas mãos circularam minha cintura e um corpo pequeno se moldar ao meu.

- Bom dia gostoso da azeitona – disse com uma voz estava rouca por causa do sono e eu tive que rir.

- Bom dia amor.

Ela distribuiu beijos por minhas costas.

- O que temos para o café?

- Você tem waffles e eu panquecas.

- Como sabe que prefiro waffles?

Dei de ombros.

- Liguei para Rosalie para perguntar.

Ela riu. A comida ficou pronta e nós comemos. Eu roubei um pouco de waffles dela e ela roubou um pouco de minhas panquecas. Parecíamos um verdadeiro casal feliz... Não, nós _**somos**_ um verdadeiro casal feliz. E isso duraria para sempre. Eu acho.

**#FIM#**

_a pedidos, ai o Extra *rebola*_  
_espero que tenham gostado!_  
_Link do set da roupa da Bella e do anel no meu perfil!_  
_comentem por favor_  
_beijos e até x3_


End file.
